oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotush Volcano Temple
The air is cold. Snow lies upon the ground. A blizzard rages around you, here upon the mountain top... but in a moment of calm your vision clears.. and you can see the jagged peak of the mountain. The Temple of Hotush is close, but you have a ways to journey still. Up, up, up... the mountain path seems to go on forever - and then you realize - the Gates stand before you. The air is calm... but where has the storm gone? You look behind you and just a few feet away, the fury of the storm is held at bay. It does not touch this place. You look up.. and gaze in wonder. The sky is so dark as to be nearly black and the stars shine like nothing you have seen before. So bright... so close... but the Temple lies before you.. and that is where the magic of this place draws you. Hotush Volcano The Temple of Hotush is located on and within the Hotush Volcano in the Nomellang Mountains of Eastern Ithel on the planet Oustomia. The volcano itself is - more or less - dormant, but within resides great power. Trapped within the heart of the volcano is a Fire Elemental of massive proportions. It is both the source of the magic that flows here and the cause of the strange effects on the weather within the temple. The tallest point of the volcano reaches at just under 28,000 ft tall - registering as the tallest point in all of Hongal and one of the tallest mountains in all of Oustomia. The last active eruption was recorded at Year 816. The eruption of that year was utterly devastating to the area and ash rained from sky for many, many miles. The Temple of Hotush A beacon of fire in the ice, the Temple of Hotush is a place of great magic. To the tribal nations of the land of Ithel, it is generally regarded as a sacred and mythic seat of power. Inside the temple it is warm. To the natives of this land, quite hot. It is said that bearing tribute to the temple will grant prosperity and strength to any tribe who does so. The temple allows only one to reside here permanently however. The Priest of Hotush. Upon passing through the Gates of Hotush, a pilgrim must travel a long, unlit corridor. The path is smooth, but winding stone, the side lined with stalagmites. Stalactites hang from the ceiling and any creature of Large size must watch their head. It is not possible for Huge or larger creatures to pass through this tunnel. Eventually, the tunnel opens up into the Antechamber. The Antechamber is a grand, open cavern. Stationed around the chamber are four massive pillars in which burn great fires of eternal flame. It is expected that any large traveling party make camp here while the leaders and offering bearers bring the tribute to the Temple. There is a special hot spring here as well.. and it is here that any who wish to travel further must first bathe. Any who attempt to enter the next passageway will find themselves suddenly turned around, on no account of their own - confused as to why they have done so. Once bathed in the hot spring, however, you will find a tall, wizened old man standing in the passageway leading ahead. He leans on a staff of dark obsidian that resounds sharply upon the stone floor - at least, it does now that you've seen him... You don't know why you didn't here him coming with the racket it makes. At any rate, he waits patiently for you, seeming as if he has all the time in the world. After all, maybe he does. The Priest will lead you through the passage way, it being much like the first, though the floor here is much different. It is black and etched with designs of great battles, runes, and landscapes of the volcano itself. There is plenty of floor without design, however, and to those wary enough to perceive it.. there will often lie the tools of stone carving piled neatly in some corner. For the most part, these designs make the footing more easy and eventually you come to the Temple proper. At first, the temple seems like any other - though it is almost unbearably hot here to even the most fire resistant. Only beings immune to fire would be at home. However, should any become violent with the Priest or disrespect the Temple in any way, an immediate crushing heat will overcome them. To those immune to fire, it is simply a crushing force. Your ill will has provoked the Spirit of the Volcano and it is not very forgiving. Unless you beg for mercy and repent of your sins, it will burn - or crush - you to death. For those respectful and bearing tribute, the Priest will lead you through the rites. These mainly consist of several hours of prayer or silent contemplation. The Temple does not worship a single deity - rather it is simply a place of mystic and magic power in which you can attune with the element of fire. It is then that he will lead you to the balcony. The balcony overlooks a grand magma chamber, which may explain why it is so hot here - but why you do not burn altogether is another mystery in and of itself. It would seem the Spirit of the Volcano only makes you suffer through what you are able to bear. The Temple accepts offerings of all kinds, be it food or gold or loot plundered from one's conquered foes. It is also generally acceptable to bring the Priest a tribute as well... though he generally prefers food. He does not care for gold or trinkets. Though the man does not seem to have a need to eat - there is certainly no way for him to get food consistently anyways - he does like to eat and will dive into any offering brought with enthusiasm. Once you are done, you are welcome to stay for more contemplation and to commune with the Spirit of the Volcano, but only the Priest is allowed to reside here permanently. With time, any who over stay their welcome will find themselves either being crushed, or simply walking out with no memory of when they decided to leave.Category:Oustomia Places Category:Ithel Places